reason to live
by Broken2Pieces
Summary: stabbed, bleeding, and close to death. only one person can help him see his error of giving up to die i don't own ffx, and had no ideas for a summary


He was badly injured, and he knew it. Absently he pushed is hand against his chest in a vain effort to stop the bleeding that pulsed with every weakening beat of his heart.

"Wakka!" Yuna's scream rang in his ears, yet far away. Her face appeared before him, "Oh Yevon, Lulu!" She screamed. "Just hang on," She said to him, "You'll be ok, just hang on!"

He felt the familiar tingling sensation race through his body, Yuna curing. He looked at her concerned, determined face. He tried to smile, tell her he was ok. Blood was all that came out of his mouth.

"Come on, Wakka," Yuna urged, "please, hold on a little longer!"

He was drifting. Yuna's face shifted in and out of focus.

"What's happening?" An alto female voice asked, then, "Oh, Yevon." He felt a warm hand touch his neck, "His pulse is fading!" Lulu.

The last thought that crossed his mind was how nice it was to hear her voice one last time. Then he was falling into what seemed a black hole, then…nothing.

* * *

He awoke in a garden of some sort.

"_Wakka!" _A voice called from far away, _"No! please, Wakka!"_

With a groan he pulled himself into a sitting position and took in his surroundings. The color of everything was so bright he had to squint.

"That's how I felt when I first arrived, ya?" A voice spoke. Wakka turned his gaze to the source of the voice and froze.

"Ch-Chappu?" Wakka asked, unbelieving.

"Hay big brother," Chappu said with a grin.

"_Wakka!" _The voice echoed again, causing him to look around.

"Am…I dead?" He asked.

"Not yet," Chappu said, you're in between. Here, yet still there. Your dying, Wakka, but you can still go back, it's not too late."

"Why?" Wakka asked, "its so peaceful here. Yuna, she's a woman now, making her own decisions, and Lulu…well, they don't need me around anymore."

"You're wrong, brudda," Chappu said seriously, "They do need you."

"How do you know?" Wakka asked quietly.

"Because I do. Let me show you." Chappu replied.

Wakka had to close his eyes against the bright light that suddenly enveloped them. When he pulled his hands away, he saw his friends.

"Take a close look," Chappu said.

Wakka let his gaze wonder to Yuna who was still crouched by his still form.

"Yuna," Tidus said, "It's no use. He's gone."

"No!" Yuna screamed, "He can't be! He would never leave me like this!" Tears were cascading down her face.

"Yuna," Tidus whispered. He sat down next to her and stilled her hands. Yuna fell into his embrace and cried.

"I'm so sorry, Yunie." Rikku said.

"Lu?" Yuna said through her tears, "What do I do?" her voice was small, quiet, Like that of the little girl he and Lulu had taken under their wing long ago.

Wakka turned his gaze to Lulu. The mage stood off by herself, her arms, red with his blood, were crossed against her chest. He knew that stance. She was hurting, her eyes staring straight into nothing. Wakka felt his heart give a tug at the sight. He felt Chappu's eyes on him.

"You really care about her, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," Wakka replied, "I…do."

"They need you, brother." Chappu said quietly.

"I know, but you heard them, it's too late."

"No," Chappu said, although too weak to detect, your pulse still remains. It all comes down to you, and your will to live."

"I'll miss you." Wakka said. He felt chappu's arm wrap around him.

"As will I, brother," he replied.

"I'm so sorry about…what happened," Wakka said, "I shouldn't have yelled at you, I shouldn't have let you leave still angry."

"It's all right." Chappu said, "I've forgiven you."

Slowly he felt his brother's touch begin to fade.

"Take care of them," his voice said before darkness over took, "Especially her."

* * *

With a flutter Wakka opened his eyes. Rikku was the first to notice.

"Wakka?" she yelped.

Yuna spun around and looked him right in the face

"Wakka!" She exclaimed.

"Stand back!" Auron snapped, "he may be only an unsent."

Lulu walked over to him and stared right into his face.

"No." She said, "He is alive. His eyes carry the spark of the living."

Wakka tried pulling himself to his feet. Searing pain ripped through his chest, and he sat down, gasping. _Apparently Yuna's spell works only for healing, not pain. _he thought.

"Wakka!" I thought you were…that you had…" Yuna broke down again.

"I almost did," Wakka admitted, "but someone brought me back."

"Who?" Yuna asked.

"It was you, Yuna." he replied, "You and Lu."

"Us?" Yuna asked, perplexed.

"Yes," Wakka answered, "I made a promise to my brother to protect you, ya? And that's what I plan to do. I can't die until I know your safe."

He let his gaze shift to Lulu. She looked at him with knowing eyes. With a grunt, he pulled himself to his feet.

"Dude," Tidus said, "This promise very well could mean you'll never see the farplane, you know."

"Nope, these girls are stuck with me forever!" Wakka laughed. It hurt, but he didn't care, he had a reason to live, and a purpose to fulfill.


End file.
